Yugioh Randomeness at the Lake
by darkyami1214
Summary: (ON HIATUS) TOTAL CRACKFIC PEOPLE! A gift for two of my best friends: Tenno-Megumi, and yumi1312. This is based on a true story that has happened to me, family and friends when we all gone to the lake. YamiXOC KaibaXOC JoeyXOC; Breaks the 4'th wall!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is darkyami1214 here or Sanuye if you want for short.

Anyways this story I'm writing this for Tenno-Megumi who is a good friend of mine.

Anyways down to business, This story is going to based on a true story that happened to me with my family and friends in the lake. Only they will be replaced with the Yugioh characters and my OC. I will also give my two friends in part of this so they'll be OC's as well.

My first friend will be named Kimiko Yumi, and Tenno-Megumi will be her OC Tenno Megumi (But just call her Meg)

And lastly my OC Her name is Jay Acenta Wancey(pronounced won-tcy) I'll put her looking after my yugioh 5d's OC

(don't worry if you don't like 5D's there will not be any references on it, in fact the whole story plot is breaking the 4th wall)

Now this has nothing to do with the show, and they will be living with us in an alternate universe, as if they live with us, in our world. Their game does exist only it's not like their whole world revolves around it. It's more like connect four, Candy Land Popular. So they do play duel monsters only it's not as popular. They know about other shows, movies like Naruto, Bleach, Pokemon, Transformers, Twilight ECT.

Oh this will be kinda revolved around my and Tenno Megumi's OC's

Anyways on to it.

**Chapter 1:**

(Narrator) It was Hot, no hot would be an understatement. Not that anyone cares about the weather, all they want to hear is fic, woops! I mean story-

(Someone behind the curtain) Just Start Off with it! No One wants to know about the freaken Weather!

(Narrator) Then why don't you do it!

*Another person walks in*

(New person) What the HELL! Are you Doing here!

(Narrator) J-Jay…! I-I was trying to-*interrupts*

(Jay) How many times do I have to say it's my story not yours!

(Yumi) Calm down it's not going to be the end of the world.

(Meg) You know you're so weird some times.

(Jay) *huffs* Alright! But you, Get out!

(Narrator) 0.0 a-alright! *runs*

(Jay) now that's taken care of lets go on onto the story.

**Chapter 1; IT'S SO FREAKEN HOT! **

"How hot can the day get?" Asked a Black and gold haired girl with brown eyes to her friend who was currently sitting next to her.

She had chocolate brown eyes with matching shoulder length hair, with a kind nourished face.

"I don't know Jay, they did say it was going to be over 100 all this and next week." Her friend Jay groaned.

"Why the hell must it be like this!" She screamed.

Not much later she felt something grab her by the waist and push her off the table and landing on top of her. She screamed, before she got up and saw who it was.

"Yugi!" The tri colored hair male laughed. Closing his bright, big violet eyes. His hair stood up in defying gravity shape. Containing multiple layers of black and red in five spikes, his bangs were 5 blond lightning shape locks.

He laughed.

"You should of seen the look on your face." He snickered.

"I will kill you if you do that again." She growled as she started advancing at the petit.

"I'd like to see that Jay." She huffed. She always saw Yugi like a little brother top her. Mainly he and Serenity, and Mokuba were the youngest of the group. Even though the other two were in Middle School. And they where in High School.

But he can just get in her damn nerves. Something her friend Meg keeps telling her to let go of.

She, Meg, and Yumi where three best friends which earned them their nickname in Middle school 3 years ago, the three Muska-bitches. Of course they could care less, well it took Meg a while to calm down, while Jay on the other hand took about half the freaken school year to let it up.

"HEY!"

They heard someone screaming after them. The three turned to see a hot looking blond running toward them with another blond, brunet, right behind them.

Jay rubbed her sore back and stood up strait wiping off any remaining dirt that stayed on her black tank top and navy blue jeans, and white converse.

"We hard a scream…!" The blond said panting.

He had clean yet out of place messy blond hair on his head with a cute cool looking face. And Honey eyes.

"I only came just to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid." The brunet plainly said. That earned him a annoying glare from the other blond.

She had similar colored hair, only it reached to her shoulders and was nicely brushed. With a soft yet calm looking face with sky blue eyes.

"Kaiba. Don't you lie, you were the first to react." Kaiba gave her a glare.

Which in everyone's opinions was a mistake, because she glared back. The two ended in a glaring contest.

Yumi jumped. "A staring Contest!" She said in glee.

"I have 50 bucks on Meg!" Cried Yugi.

"Twenty say's Kaiba" Shouted both Joey and Yumi.

Jay face palmed herself. "Here we go again."

About what seemed to be 20 minutes Meg ended up Winning.

"HA! Pay up!" Cried Yugi with a huge grin. The two grumbled as they both plucked out 20 dollars from their wallet/purse.

Not much later the group sat down under the tree upset at the fact it was time to class.

Not much later the remaining walked home from school.

"How the fuck can it so hot!" Complained Joey. "Stop complaining." Meg talked.

"Well it is a little hot. Even in the class. I thought PHS was going fix that." inquired Yumi.

"Yeah, no kidding then again we can all thank Carl for that." Kaiba included. The others groaned.

"Hey guys wait up!" Called a female voice. The others turned to see two girls and a guy running to them.

"Were the heck where you?" Asked Jay. As she turned her eyes to the three.

The girl that called was a blackett with dark tanned skin and crystal blue eyes. Holding her black hair in a pony tail.

The next girl was surprisingly another blond. Only her hair was longer and curlier, with a soft flawless face and purple eyes.

Lastly, was the male. Jay's heart jumped. Her face turned crimson.

He look identical to Yugi with the same hair and stuff. The only difference was the eyes, hair details and figure.

"We got caught up with Mrs. Chinka's room. I swear that teacher hate us so much." He narrowed his sharp purple eyes.

"Of Course."

Mrs. Chinka was the oldest and meanest teacher in PHS. She teaches English, and teaches it as if it was the most important thing in the world.

No one liked her, besides a few students. If you messed up in a word or in grammar she'll go physco on you. Meaning yelling/screaming, extra Homework, and threats to take you to the office and call your parents(meaning expelling you).

"What did she do this time." Jay moaned.

Willingly Mai stepped forward.

"Oh! How can you miss that problem! If you don't know this then get out! You were Talking Were You! I Will have You Expelled For Not Paying Attention In My Class!" Mai imitated.

"And all that Shit." Continued Isis.

Everyone Snickered.

"How can she still teach, if you ask me they should fire the Bitch." Kaiba scolded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"True, True. But hey. We shouldn't let that distract us this week." Replied Jay everyone looked at her they all smiled.

It was true this was the last week of school and summer vacation was on it's way.

"Jay's right, we should make it last at least a little." Answered Yami.

"That's true… but one thing… What are we going to do this summer…?" Joey asked the group.

Everyone moved their eyes. It was true what the heck where they going to do. Thinking a little Yumi stood up.

"How about the lake?" She cheerfully said. The group thought. Now that she mentioned it, it really sounds like a good idea.

"You know your right, we can all go to the lake this summer, my uncle lives near there we all can stay there for the summer." Kaiba responded. Jay rolled her eyes leave it to Kaiba to have everything since his father is rich.

"Great! How about we leave this Saturday." Meg piped up.

"Sounds like a plan." Both Mai and Isis said together.

"Then it's settled to the lake we will go." Both Yami and Yugi said thrusting a fist in the air. Jay sweat dropped. 

"Seriously you two are not super heroes." Everyone looked at the brown eyed girl, as if she said the most stupidest thing in the world.

"What." She asked.

"That was the most retarded saying ever." Kaiba started.

"Oh shut up emo guy!" Jay spat back.

"What did you say!" He growled at the smaller girl.

"You heard me! No good son of a bitch!" She spat.

Without warning the taller male tackled her onto the dirt road. Everyone only stood cheering like a crowd in a wrestling match.

"I-I will Break your LEG- OWW! MY LEG!" Kaiba screamed.

What Kaiba forgot is that Jay had studied self defense from her mother since she worked in the military for 10 years, she had fought along side with Meg's family who was in the Military as well. Which is where the two met and became good friends.

In the end, Yami and Mai had to split the fight of the two teens. Jay spat blood from her lip. Claiming that she had won. Kaiba just said it was a lucky fight and ended in a draw.

Although everyone actually knew the truth.

"So the lake it is?" Asked Yumi hopefully.

"Yes, this Saturday."

"ALRIGHT!" Both Yugi and Joey shouted.

The rest couldn't help but laugh at the two teens. Jay smiled before looking at the older tri-haired-colored male. Maybe this summer she can tell him how she feels about him. And prayed to god that he would return the feelings…

(Real me) HA! Doubt it Jay.

(Jay) Oh shut the fuck up!

(Me) you should be lucky I even have this up.

(Jay) *growls*

(Yumi) I thought this was good. But needs to be more funny

(Me) I'll try to get that done as quickly as I can.

(Meg) and you better give a better description about me, and of my fine ass!

(me) *shudders* I-I'll be sure to do that.

(Yami) is something wrong?

(Me) no it's j-just that… she kinda freaked me a little about her describing her butt, I'm not lesbian or Bi (and I have nothing against the two)

(Everyone) Oh…

Alright that was it, I'm sorry if it's not as funny as you would want it I tried, but it'll take time to do so.

AND IF ANYONE! TRIES TO CRITISIZE MY OC OR YUMI OR TENNO-MEGUMI'S OC I WILL CANCLE OUT MY STORY.

I WILL NOT TOLLERATE ANY FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT THEM!

**UNDERSTOOD! **

*waits*

Alright then, see you next chapter ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

(Jay) Alright we are back with the story.

(Kaiba) They already know, Just tell the story.

(Meg) Well we need an introduction before we write a story.

(Kaiba) I don't care, I just want to get it over with.

(Yumi) Why because of the scene that happens here.

(Everyone besides Kaiba) *laughs*

(Kaiba) NO!

(Jay) Yeah right Bro.

(Kaiba) For that last time I'm not your brother!

(Real Me) Kaiba, you're not blood related to her but you are like a brother by heart.

(Kaiba) I don't care about that Bullshit!

(Meg) *Growls* Don't you say that again, or I swear…

(Kaiba) you swear what!

(Meg) I will park my foot in your Ass.

(Kaiba) You will not!

(Meg) Wanna bet

(Yugi, Joey) YEAH! FIGHT! FIGHT!

(Jay) *walks over to Kaiba* You don't want to fight her Kaiba you'll lose big time.

(Kaiba) No I won't.

(Jay) Uh Yeah you will. Although I never lost to her She kicks ass. Literally.

(Kaiba) *snorts* What all she does is kick someone's ass with her foot.

(Meg) No. I will murder you!

(Yumi) M-Meg please don't.

(Meg) I had enough of him!

(Jay) Kaiba you have a 5 seconds to run. And it's a warning.

(Kaiba) *yells* What! I do not run away! You think I'm weak!

(Meg) That's it! No yells at my friends!

*tackles*

(Both Jay and Real me) *Facepalm* He'll never learn…

*Punches to the face*

(Kaiba) OWWW! MY NOSE!

(Meg) I will break your face!

(Jay) *sweat drops* Well in the mean time, enjoy the story, While we take care of these two.

Oh in addition if you see:

**(Words written like this then I'm talking, not any of the characters and or OC's) **

*Screaming*

LET GO MEG!

**Chapter 2: Let's go… this is going to loooooonnnnggg trip ****-_-****' **

"**FINALLY SCHOOL IS OUT!" **Cried to male voices.

"Oh you two are so immature." Called Kaiba.

"Hey don't take yourself out of this Kaiba, Admit it that your happy school is over too." Called Meg.

The school year was finally over, as the 8 teens walked down the sidewalk downtown.

"Alright one thing is for sure. Did you all ask your parents if it is okay to go to the lake?" Ask Jay.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, but Mokuba won't be able to come." Explained Kaiba.

Yumi frowned. "How come I thought he wanted to come." In reality Yumi was kinda hopping the little black haired kid would come. Mokuba was like the little brother she always wanted. Not to mention he was funny. It would make the trip even more fun.

"Well, one he had summer school, so he can't." He inquired. Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Summer school…?" Mai asked.

"But isn't he one of the most smartest kids in school? Why would he need to go to summer school?" Asked Isis.

"Well he is smart but his behavior is another thing." Everyone mouthed an 'OH' and nodded slowly.

"Well apart from that, do you know what we are going to do during that time?" Asked Yami.

"Swimming is definitely something we'll do.' Inquired Yumi.

"And eating." Added Joey. Meg turned her head.

"Is eating all you think about…?" She asked dully.

"No! I think about other things to!" He stated.

"Like Failing a Test." Added Mai, who everyone laughed or snickered. The male blond blushed. Yumi couldn't help but giggle as she looked over to the blond. She had to admit he looked cute when he blushed.

Jay smirked as she glanced over to her friend. She always knew the little brunette always had a cute crush on Joey. And quite frankly so did the golden haired teen.

(Oh this is going to be good) She thought. In fact partly this group had a crush on each other.

Yumi and Joey were already in a relationship.

She also knew the other three liked someone else but they weren't part of the group.

For instance Isis is actually the only one out of the group who is in a current relationship. And she is with the really nice junior and great looking guy named Mahad. Like her he came from Egypt. He was pretty much the Liberian's helper and the top History learner in school.

Mai also took a liking in someone. A senior named was Valon, this cool calm nice looking, Australian guy. Who joins around the biker gang in school. Not that they do anything illegal, but they were actually great to hang around with.

Lastly Yugi, he had a major crush on Mana, who was also a freshmen, and the little sister of Mahad, however she wasn't a Liberian's helper but she was the school's best gymnastic and dancer. Jay, Meg and especially Yumi liked her, although she didn't hang around much she was just as welcomed as the other 2 boys. (Which is anytime)

And luckily for them they too were invited, unfortunately they couldn't come Valon had to go to Australia to visit his Grandparents. While Mahad and Mana had to go back to Egypt to stay with their mother for the Summer.

But all in all, that didn't mean they couldn't go have fun.

She turned her attention back to the group, who was still overjoyed at the fact school was over and they were free.

(Well not really…)

0o0

"Alright Dad I'll be back in month or so!" Jay called as she pulled her luggage with her. Her father who look like her. (Minus the gold streaks) looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Alright have fun. And be careful." He called back, as Anna, his wife brought him his coffee.

"I will." She called as she walked out. She pulled her black suitcase even more.

(Why did I pack such a big suitcase again….!)

Just as she made it to the concrete she heard a loud and annoying honk.

"Huh…?"

She turned to see something dark green. She groaned.

(They didn't…)

Yep, no doubt that they brought Joey's Dad's Van. The last time they used it they broke down in the middle of the highway.

**(No joke, My family and I did get stuck in the highway before in my uncle's van. It was just a total piece of shit) **

They stopped in front of the timid female. She frowned as Yumi tried to open the door but couldn't get it open.

"Open! This Door Won't open! OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR! OPEN! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Uh… Yumi…" Mai tried.

"I WILL RIP THIS DOOR IF DOESN'T OPEN! NOW OPEN YOU FREAKEN **DOOR!" **

(**AN: Yumi got the part of my cousin, This really did HAPPEN! My cousin tried to open the van door we were going to use but the hinges got stuck and well she got really pissed off and started saying the weirdest things. **

**Oh, forgive me Yumi… I couldn't resist XD) **

Having to calm down the tempered female, Joey had to open the door, Kaiba grunted.

"Couldn't we have used one of my Dad's vans?"

"Kaiba for the billionth time! SHUT UP!" Meg yelled at the brunette. Who gave her a glare.

Jay faced palmed herself. (This isn't going to go well)

0o0

Packing everything they needed they moved off to the lake. Down by the mountains. However one thing that had been a really bad idea was crowding the Van together. What was worse that Jay had ended up driving since she was actually the safest driver in the whole group.

And well enough to have Joey and Kaiba argue without them holding the wheel. She remembered the last time they did that.

It did not go well. They were stuck on the side of the road having to call their parents to pick them up…

"Hey look how about we stop here guys" Called Isis. Everyone turned to were the black haired female called. They were near a restaurant called Jenny Lynn's.

Everyone smiled, this place served the best food around. It was also one of the oldest.

"I Follow Isis Let's GO THERE!" Shouted Joey. Yumi, Yugi and Mai giggled, The others did crack a smile but Meg, Kaiba and Jay just down strait bored.

"**Is food all you think about…?" **The three said Unison. The blond blushed.

"Well never mind that, lets just go and eat." Said Jay.

"I nominate Kaiba paying for the food." Meg said suddenly. Kaiba stagard to her.

"W-What!" H screeched.

"Well you are the rich one out of the group, and you kept saying- more like bragging- that you have that money." She walked a little closer patting his arm. "Why not spend it on something nice…. Like a nice meal." Her evil grin grew wider as she spoke.

Kaiba felt his face go hot as felt Meg's skin touch his. Jay smiled, as her predictions came true.

(Maybe this will be worth going to)

If it's one thing she liked that besides the boy of the group getting embarrassed was being a Matchmaker. She knew that Meg liked Kaiba and the tall brunette liked her too.

Only the two dundder heads are too oblivious and stubborn to see that.

(Maybe I can hook the two up) She thought evilly.

Upon entering a kind black haired woman walked up to the group and led them to where they could sit.

After ordering they just sat their sitting waiting for their food.

They either talked with one another or played with their phones. Until the food arrived. Wasting no time they ate.

More like gobble up on Joey and Yugi's part.

"Careful you'll lose an arm if sit near those two." Jay mussed. Everyone laughed/snikered. Having the two eaters blush.

"Hey! I'ma hungry!  
>Cried Joey his mouth was so filled with food it made the group wonder how can he make a sound.<p>

"Eat with your mouth closed." Whispered Yumi. Joey nodded and swallowed. "Alright." He replied.

Yumi smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled as he gave her one back.

Finishing up and paying. (More on Kaiba's part) They settled off to the trip. And as usual Kaiba and Joey argued again.

"Look I'm telling you My blue eyes is better than your Red eyes!"

"Shut Up No it's not! I Can Power up! Then Who'll be better!"

I will win there is no way yo-KAIBA, JOEY! SHUT UP! OR I SWEAR I KICK YOUR SORRY BUTTS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CRAP IN YEARS!" Meg screamed.

Kaiba and Joey were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. The last time they didn't they had ended up not being able to walk for month.

It took both Jay and Meg to calm the two down. Yumi was also their to help if it really got out of hand.

The three were the best fighters out of the group. Even though Joey and Kaiba did more of it.

Jay had the strongest fighting moves. (meaning punches and kicks)

Meg had the best fighting. (meaning best defense and attack)

And Yumi had the swiftest. ( meaning the fastest, and sneak attacks)

Everyone knew not to mess the three, And Blond and Brunette always pass lines.

"Alright, Alright." Kaiba responded. "Good. Now be quiet." Meg said.

Jay passed the urge to face palm.

"This is going to be a long trip…."

(Sanuye/real me) Were there you go.

(Jay) That was quick

(Meg) Well at least you put some good details there only you need to describe the whole thing better.

(Sanuye) I'll get the description on you better later. Why are you so urgent.

(Kaiba) Because she's ho-

*silence*

(Joey) Did you just…

(Kaiba) *quickly* NOIDIDNOT!

(Sanyue) I think you did.

(Yumi) Aww Kaiba Likes Meg!

(Kaiba/Meg) I/He don't/doesn't **like** her/Me!

(Jay) Denial!

(Meg) Oh Shut up!

(Sanyue) Well I got it done I hope you like it.

Please Review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'm back. Now lets see how those characters are.

*Moves camera to the others*

(Jay) I told you there is no fucken way I'm wearing THAT!

(Yumi) But you need something right now.

(Jay) I'm not going to be wearing those shorts!

(Yumi) Okay maybe they are a little short. But it's all I have right now…

(Jay) *growls* Alright.

(Joey/Yugi) *snickers* this is going to be good.

(Yumi) *smacks*

(Joey) OWWHH! What was that for!

(Yumi) Stop! She's my friend and be nice. And You!

(Yugi) *stutters* W-What!

(Yumi) Be nice! It's your fault why she has to do this!

(Meg) And once this chapter is done I'm going to kick your guys Sorry Asses.

(Kaiba) And make sure they get it so hard they'll be in hospital for Months.

(Meg) Oh I'll do more than that.

(Yugi/Joey) *gulps*

*Jay walks in*

(Jay) I'm going to kill you to!

(Meg) Let me take care of this.

(Real Me) *Walks in, hides camera*

What is going on?

(Jay) *screams* Those Two Idiots Let My clothing be dumped into the trash when I told them to the laundry mat!

(Real Me) *glares* Let Me talk to them.

(Jay/Meg/Yumi) **Oh No. They Are Our deal! **

(Sanuye) I know you want to kill them, you can do it later, or have you forget I could do anything to you guys?

*Everyone Gulped*

(Meg) Alright… take them. But I'm going to kick their asses later.

(Sanyue) You'll be able to. But I have something in store for them.

(Jay) Like What?

(Sanyue) Oh You'll see. *leaves dragging the two boys by the ear*

(Yugi/Joey) OH THAT MY EAR!

*Sighs*

(Jay) Please read and Review.

**Chapter 3: Setting Everything Up **

"Ah, don't you just love the smell of Pine trees?"

"No."

Jay turned around and glared. "No one was asking you Kaiba." She hissed.

Kaiba looked at her. "Ah! You just were asking." He stated.

"For all you could know I could have been asking this tree right here." She said as she thumb pointed at the tree. Kaiba looked at her as if she had gone crazy, then just shrugged it away walking back inside the cabin they were currently using to stay at.

Jay rolled her eyes there was no way she would ever have Kaiba be less of a Jerk… Well… She could always have Meg loosen him up.

He only seems to be a little calmer when Meg is around. Except when he argues with her over some stupid topic. Or is challenging her. (Having him lose 95% of the time).

She grinned, this is going to be good.

0o0

"I told you! No food until you help set the table Joey." Called out Yumi with her Emerald green eyes glaring at her boyfriend.

"Or I swear to you, I won't kiss you for a month!" Joey's honey eyes widen in horror.

The male rose his hand in defense. "Alright, Alright!" He cried.

Meg snickered. "You know you can make him do almost anything just by giving him that." Yumi looked at her friend snickering.

"I try." She admitted placing her hand on her upper chest pulling out a pose.

"OWW!" A male's cry pierced the silence. The two turned around to see that Joey had a red lump formed on his temple.

"What Was That For!" He Yelled.

"She May Be Your Girlfriend but Stop looking at her ass!" Cried Mai. Yumi blushed bright pink, when she looked over to Joey who was backing up as soon as he saw her death glare.

"You were looking at my Ass!" Cried Yumi. Joey wasted no time he ran. With an angry girlfriend hot on his trail.

Unlike some girls Yumi didn't like to be looked at preverticly. Even from her boyfriend.

Jay and Meg stood there with a nervous grin and Anime sweat dropping.

"Well… he'll get his lesson." Stated Jay dumbly. Meg couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright… come on we need to set up for lunch." The blond haired girl said grabbing the lemonade pitcher.

0o0

"I will tell you this. No one. And I mean NO One can beat me in a swimming contest." Shouted Kaiba at Mai.

"Come On hon. You said no one can beat at Duel monsters, and guess what, Yami won yeah." Said Mai grinning.

Kaiba scowled at her. "He Got lucky!"

There was a deep chuckle after that. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He stated. Jay couldn't help but feel a little dumbstruck after what he said.

(He just has the most sexiest voice..) She suddenly felt a sharp jab against her rip. She turned and saw that Meg had given it to her.

"Well you can't beat me in a swimming contest!" Shouted Kaiba. He sat on a large bolder that was only about 4 feet from the water's edge.

He was only in his white swimming trunks with a blue hems reaching to his knees.

In fact everyone was in their swim gear.

Jay wore a tight black tank top reaching just above her belly button that was currently pierced similar to the one belly dancers used. Also having to show her Autobot Transformers symbol tattoo on her left shoulder blade. And with her PHS gym shorts reaching about 5 inches above her knee.

Yumi was wear a golden orange 2 piece bikini but had a sun orange shorts with a green stripe on her right side to cover her lower half, reaching down to her mid thigh. Like Jay she also had a tattoo on her left shoulder blade, the form of a black and red scorpion.

Meg was wearing a red and black halter top, which was currently showing her red tattoo on her right bicep. It manly looked like a thin flame with a thin line leaf on it's lower left side.

(ANBU Tattoo)

She also wore black shorts reaching a little bit higher than her mid thigh.

Joey was wearing dark red basketball short reaching to his knees.

Yugi was wearing a midnight purple swim trunks reaching below the knees with a tight black tank top(similar to the one he wear in the show).

Mai, had a pink two piece with a orange robe from her waist down.

Isis had a baby blue one piece swimsuit. With a pearl white towel covering her lower half at the moment.

And Yami had only dark blue swimming trunks reaching slightly above the knee with a white strip going down the left side.

"Oh Really, you think no one can beat in you in a swimming contest Bro." Called Jay smirking.

Kaiba glanced at his sister. "Yeah. No one can beat the great Seto Kaiba to nothing!" The ocean blue eyed male said.

Jay snickered. "Alright, then you'll have no problem then facing Meg."

Kaiba glanced at Jay. Than at Meg. He began to blush a small amount of pink.

"I-I… won't lose to her!" He declared again.

"Yeah Right I can beat you in my sleep." Called Meg.

"Only because of your dreams." Snapped Kaiba.

Right there a thin thread snapped in Meg, she glared at Kaiba.

"Really, then how 'bout we prove it then!" She yelled.

Joey huddled close to Yumi. He bent closer and whispered in her ear. "He's going to lose big time." Yumi giggled and nodded.

"Kaiba you have time to surrender you're going to lose big time, just like that fight." Said Jay smirking.

Kaiba glared at her, instead of talking he jumped into the lake waiting.

The gold and black haired female shook her head. (He's going to lose big time.) She mussed.

Mai got up from her seating place. She lightly gasped.

"Hey has anyone seen my mirror?"

Everyone shook their heads. Mai shook her head sighing. She turned and glanced at Yumi.

"Yumi can you help me find it?' She asked. The brown haired female smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She happily said.

Jay rose an eyebrow. "Girl… don't you want to see Meg beat Kaiba?" She asked.

Yumi nodded her head in no. " No, I already know Meg is going to win. I can bet 50 dollars right now." She stated as she walked away from the group with Mai. The blue eyed female smiled. The smirked inside.

(What happened with your 20 dollars with Kaiba…) She mussed.

The black and blue haired female turned over to the action. As she saw Meg jump inside the water with the other male. She smiled again.

(Oh Course she will) She told herself in mind. As she walked over to the rock again to watch the contest.

"Alright. On Your Mark. Get Set. GO!" Called Yugi as the two blued eyed friends swam across the lake up to the water fall and back to the rock.

Who was going to win…?

There you have it people. Next chapter you'll find out who wins and why. Also a little spoilers, what is going inside Kaiba's head, and Why Meg act the way she is.

Don't give me all the credit for it. I only own my OC, Meg belongs to Tenno-Megumi.

Anyways other than that I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sanuye) All right here we go.

(Joey) Where going where?

(Yumi) She's talking about the story not now.

(Joey) Oh…

(Kaiba) *Smirks* moron.

(Joey) What Did You Say!

(Kaiba) I called you moron.

(Joey) That's It! Here And Now!

(Yami) Calm down Joey.

(Joey) No I had It!

(Yumi) JOEY!

(Joey) What…

(Yumi) *glares* Calm. Down.

(Joey) 0.0

(Kaiba) *smirks* Can't even go against a girl.

(Meg) *smirks* I wouldn't say that.

(Kaiba) What are you talking about.

(Yumi/Jay/Meg) You never win against a girl here. And No the actual show you come from doesn't count.

(Kaiba) *Glares*

(Joey/Yugi) *Snickers*

(Kaiba) Shut Up!

(Meg) Hey watch it!

(Kaiba) Why.

(Jay) It's best that you keep your mouth shut this entire chapter.

(Kaiba) Why.

(Yumi) *growls* Kaiba I'm giving you one warning. And you better listen to what she has to say.

(Kaiba) Why should I.

(Meg) *sighs* I'm leaving I don't want to hear this chapter.

(Jay) Want me to go with. I don't want to listen to this chapter either.

(Meg) *nods*

(Yugi) What's wrong?

(Sanuye) This chapter gives them extremely bad memories. Give them time.

(Everyone Besides Yumi) What are you talking about…?

(Sanuye) Read the chapter you'll find out.

(Everyone Besides Yumi*again*) *Looks at each other.*

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DEEP AMOUNT OF ANGUST. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

No criticism, or flames, AT ALL!

*Holds out A LOT of Tissue boxes.* Take one if you need one.

Please Read and Review…

**Chapter 4: Dreaded Memories YOU HAVE NO IDEA! **

Jay smiled as she the two competitors race across the water. She leaned against Yami shoulder as the two kept on swimming. She also sat on top of an green towel, seeing how hot the rock was at the moment.

**(UH! It's So freaken true! The rocks were always so fucken hot to sit on them. Come on anyone can agree with me on this, no?) **

Her face slightly pink as she felt her secret crush's hand on her shoulder, she moved slightly away careful for him not to notice.

(Damn Why It Must Always Be Freaken Hard!) She yelled at herself. owever had to stop when she heard two male voices scream.

"ALRIGHT MEG WINS!" Cried both Yugi and Joey. Who without doubt Isis who was next to them cover her ears, glaring at the two.

"Alright! We get it! I swear not only do you have your mouths big enough to swallow a watermelon whole, but you can also out-voice Mr. Gardel!" She growled, to the now cowering two males.

"Sorry!" They quickly said.

Meg pulled herself out of the water, her black shorts sticking to her thighs, her blond hair now in strands glued to her skin.

"Great job Meg." Called Jay who pushed herself up and giving her slightly tired friend a good high five.

"It wasn't that hard, rich boy here wasn't as good as he claims..." She looked over to the soaking wet brunet. "Even if he has those long legs..." She spoke a little playfulness in her voice.

Kaiba glared at the blond, "Whatever." He snorted.

"Says from the loser." Called out Yami.

"Shut up." Kaiba warned.

"What. You're mad because you lost to a girl." Shouted Meg. Jay snickered.

"You know I don't even care, you just got lucky their Missy." The blue eyed male spoke as he turned his way from the group. But Meg didn't lesson.

"Admit it Kaiba you can't beat me at anything, even if you tried. Not by a long shot, not even at my smexy looks can you can't help but admit you can't beat." Said Meg. At that point Kaiba glared at the other female, his eyes full of that coldness anger when he goes off the deep end.

"You know What! I don't care at the moment, and the way you portrayed yourself, only make you seem more of a whore." He spoke, deep anger in every word. Everyone gasped, Meg glared at the taller boy.

"What Did You Just Say!" Meg yelled.

"You Heard Me!" He yelled back. At this point Meg stopped her glare into a look of surprise. Jay looked at her friend glaring.

"Kaiba!" Jay yelled, but he didn't stop.

"You Are Such A Marry Sue. You Seem To Brag About Everything! And I'm Sick Of It! And On Top Of That YOU Flirt With Everyone! You Know What That Makes You! A WHORE!" He yelled, everyone was silenced with shock.

"And To Be honest. I Think That's How You'll Only Make Your Way though Life, By Opening Your Legs To Anyone Out There! You Freaken Cheating Slut!" He finished. Everyone stood silent.

At that moment Meg felt tears cover her sky blue eyes, she turned around and ran from the group.

"MEG!" Screamed Jay, but the hurt girl had already been out of ear shot to hear it.

Kaiba snorted. Isis looked at the taller brunet, before giving her hardest glare, like before, like Meg, she got away from the group. She was angry at the older male. Of course she wasn't as close to Meg as Yumi and Jay, but what he had just said was out of line.

WAY out.

Kaiba noticed Isis leave from the group, he felt all eyes on him, he felt three out five give him their hardest glares. He didn't care after all what he had just said came from pure truth.

But because he was in his thoughts, he felt a sharp very painful hit on the right side of his face. The impact was so hard he felt sideways to the floor. The taste of copper, covered his mouth.

"OWW! WHAT THE HE-" He stopped as he say his sister towering over him. Her right leg slightly in front of her stance. It didn't take long to figure out that she had just kicked him in a circular motion in the face, hard.

A Flying Sweep to be more precise.

(Damn I forgot how of a good fighter she is.) He spoke to himself. As of again Jay got him by the neck and and shoved him to a tree keeping in the same position. Her sapphire blue eyes, was now a dark green, in fact he could actually feel the heat of rage emitting out of her.

Oh he was in for it now. Jay was Pissed of to no end. He seen her like this once, and it was not pleasant, he could still feel the slight tingle of previous bruises on him and his left arm shattering bones.

"Look What You Did! ASSHOLE!" She screamed. The blue eyed male winced at her tone.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THOUGH! YOU FUCKEN JERK!" She screamed again, this time her eyes watery. Kaiba looked at her carefully, before widening his eyes of what she had meant. Had he really hurt Meg that badly...? He glanced at her darker eyes, a single tear falling out.

Did it affect her too...?

He felt another kick to his face, he felt the grassy dirt on his shoulder, his right side of his face hurt like hell, he also tasted a mixture of copper and iron. He had to say, Jay has one strong leg.

0o0

Jay made her way through the trees, wiping off any remaining falling tears. Not only what Kaiba said hurt her friend It also had some effect on her too. And it hurt. By the time she wiped off her last tear she heard a muffle sob. Her eyes darted at the direction she heard it.

Jay looked around as she heard the muffled cry, as it sounded again she looked at her left. Right there she saw her, but how she saw her made her heart twist painfully in pure sadness.

Right there Meg was bent over her arms wrapped around her slender legs crying in the fetle position.

It made Jay just want to go back and kick her 'brother's' ass again till he ended up in the hospital.

However, she walked over to her crying friend. Jay felt tense, not only what had Kaiba said to Meg made her end like this, it had also affect herself a little like this.

After all she knew what her friend was going through right now. She knew the pain and angst, the humiliation.

(No...) She thought, her friend was the one mainly affected not her. Meg needed the comfort she deserves not at the moment.

She made her way over there.

"Meg..." She called.

By reaction the blond haired girl looked up, her clear sky blue eyes swollen from crying her lips a dark pink. Her expression heart breaking

Meg, silent tears fell as she pushed herself up and hugged her standing friend. She sobbed.

"Meg..." She tried again. Her only response was another choke. She rubbed her back again hopping it will help her, which it did kind of.

"J-Jay..." She called.

"Shhhh... it'll be alright.'' The blacked and gold haired girl whispered.

"No!"

Jay slightly jumped at the sudden scream. Meg pulled herself from the hug as she looked at her friend with now red eyes.

"N-No! It won't be alright! What Kaiba said will never be alright!" She yelled. Jay glanced at Meg, she only stood silent. She didn't disagree with her, what Kaiba did say was really not alright.

"After what he said... I will never forget that!" She cried burring her head down, looking to the floor. Jay pushed herself a little further.

"Look. I know... what Kaiba said was out of line. No wait he never should have said it. Everything is on him. But understand I'm sure he didn't me- YES HE DID!"

She screamed, her face now an angry expression. Jay took a step back.

"What he said... I just can't see... why he hates me... I know what he said he meant it...!" She broke into tears again. Jay glanced at her friend, her eyes widening at what she was saying. Never in her life would she react like that.

If she was sad she was normally calm would let out a few tears, but never would she act like this...!

Her crying quiet down a little, more silent tears fell out. Her face turning even more depressed as she looked into the ground. Jay walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Meg didn't do anything to leave it all she did was bury her head into the other's chest.

Jay held onto her friend not caring if her tank top got wet from the tears.

"M-maybe... Kaiba's right... Maybe I am just a worthless whore..." She mumbled. But as she did she felt getting roughly pushed away from her shoulders standing up strait. Before she could ask she felt a sharp quick stinging pain across her right cheek.

She blinked from the pain. After all she was used to it.

However it didn't take long to figure out that Jay had just slapped her. She could swear that the hand print formed on her face would stay on for a good few hours. Looking strait forward she saw Jay with an very angry expression. Similar to a hunter.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" She screamed. "Don't You Dare Call Yourself That!" She screamed again. Her face strict.

"What Kaiba said was out of line, but what he had called you was completely off the deep end. What ever you do, don't Ever Believe or call yourself that. You're better than those low lives, and you deserve better!" She yelled. Her face soften.

She turned away, closing her eyes whispering. "_remember you're not the only one to know what that pain is like..." _She spoke. Meg stared at her before weakly nodding. It was true, it had happened 6 years prior to what happened to her... and it's not something anyone could go through... it's pure hell to even think about it...

More silent tears fell from Meg's eyes... "I'm sorry..." She whispered. Jay looked at her friend crystal tears endowed her eyes. "You don't need to apologize." She spoke.

(The one who should be apologizing it Kaiba.) She said to herself.

The darker blue eyed female help the blond haired girl to the enlarged rock. Sitting next to her rubbing her back soothingly, whispering some calming words. Until she heard a cheerful female's voice speak.

"Hey! There you guys are I was looking all ov-" Yumi paused, she caught glance at Meg's face, her cheeks were tear streaked, her eyes swollen, lips dark pink. Instantly she bent down.

"What happened." She asked a little strongly. Meg only looked away from her eyes. She didn't really want to talk about it. Yumi glanced her friend's eyes before her face got cold.

"Did Kaiba do anything to you." She asked, venomously. Meg only looked away another tear wanting to fall out. Yumi looked at her other friend for the answer but like Meg she only looked away.

That was it, The brown haired girl wasn't stupid, unlike some other people she can tell what happened before or at least take a really guess on it just by looking at their faces or actions.

Yumi got up, turned around and walked off from the pair. Her face like a killer.

"Y-Yumi.'' Meg tried, but Jay grabbed her by the shoulder. The sadden girl looked over her shoulder. Jay shook her head in no.

"No... you know how she is, she's very defensive over us, or anyone she cares about. Once she sets off do something like this, there's no stopping her." She spoke calmly.

If Meg was in a better mood she would have joked around with Jay that she sounded like a real life version of Zelda from the game The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

**(No Seriously My cousin joked around with me before with that reference... Saying, "Who are you trying to be? Zelda!" It was funny. I don't own the Legend Of Zelda, all I own is the copy of the game for my Wii. "AND I LEGALLY BOUGHT IT WITH MY OWN, HARD EARNED CASH.)**

Meg smiled weakly, before lying back, Jay had a point. Nothing could change Yumi if she wanted to go kill someone.

0o0

Yumi made her way back. Over to the group. Yumi was Pissed off alright. No and she means no hurts her friends!

(When I get my Hands on him...) She paused,

Right there she saw Kaiba walking to the brown cabin his lip was starting to swell. He obviously got a Flying Sweep. But Yumi didn't care at the moment if he fell off a cliff to his sudden death.

In fact she was going to kill him. RIGHT NOW.

She moved silently behind the taller male, she heard Kaiba groan as he rubbed his sore cheek. Taking her chance she jumped out and kicked him in the gut. Kaiba yelled out as he fell on his knees to the floor. Gripping his stomach with his arms.

Before he could react, Yumi had already got him by the neck and punched him on the face.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she punched once again the taller male in the face mainly around the nose.

Kaiba tried to push her off but she didn't move.

_CRACK! _

The sound was deafening. It was official his nose was broken. Crimson blood fell not only from his lips, but from his nose as well. Yumi scowled at the Kaiba, before throwing him to the dirt floor she glared at him.

"I give you one warning Kaiba.'' She dangerously said. "If you want to live, Stay away from my friends. Especially Meg." She spat as she turned around and left leaving the pained filled man on the floor.

0o0

Meg finally calmed down a little after a little talk with Jay, it seemed it was all she needed to stay up on it. "Thanks" She said again to her sister figure. Jay looked at the healing female. She smiled. "I did what I could Meg." She spoke. She did her part on calming Meg down, now all she needs is Yumi, who was Meg's medicine at the moment right now. Those two were inseparable, no mater how hard she tried, it wasn't going to stop the very deep friendship those two shared.

She saw Meg as sister to her and would do anything to protect her.

But she broke from her thoughts when she heard hard footsteps. Moving her Cobalt blue eyes she saw Yumi walking to them her face a little softer but still sharp due to her anger. Instantly Jay got up looking strait onto her eyes.

"Did you go to him?" She asked a little duly. Yumi nodded.

"How hard?" She asked.

"Broke his nose.'' The brown haired girl answered. Jay mouth curved a little upwards.

"Alright..." She spoke, turning a little over to Meg. "Can you stay with her I have to take care of Business." She spoke as she cracked her knuckles a little and walking past the green eyed female. Yumi nodded while she walked over to Meg talking a little to her.

Jay made her way back. She was going to talk to Kaiba weather he likes it or not. Like she had said Kaiba was right there supporting himself with the closets tree, without doubt his nose was covered in blood.

(How hard did she hit him?)

"Kaiba!" The other male jumped, his eyes widening by reflex.

(Fuck! How many times to I have to get hit!) He screamed in his mind.

"Before you start thinking, no I'm not here to kick your ass, as much as you deserve it right now..." She spoke lowly. "I'm here to talk to you, for what you said before." She spoke her voice getting colder. Kaiba cracked his eyes to her before moving them away.

"Hmph. Why should I apologize.'' He coldly responded. Jay stared at him well more like glaring. Her temper rising.

"After You Said Was WAY out of line!" She yelled, giving Kaiba a look towards her. "All I said was truth, she's such a Mary Sue." Jay glared at her brother more.

"Not only that you said she was a slut and a whore!" Kaiba glanced at her, then he paused. He did call her a slut and whore his eyes widened.

"Ah Shit!" He grunted.

"Ah shit is right." Jay spat.

"Not only that you hurt her in the worst way, verbally. Did you know how much it hurt her!" She spoke. Kaiba looked at her.

(How much did I hurt Meg...?) He asked himself, but answer was getting answered at the moment.

"What you said was the worst you could say to her, what she has been through before and what you spat to her had brought her in tons of pain!"She slightly screamed.

"What?" He asked dully.

"Kaiba." She spoke yet again. He moved his azure eyes to her.

"Do you know why she acts like that?" The female asked.

"It's her way isn't it?" He answered. Jay only looked to the ground.

"It's to cover her scars..." She spoke almost forced out her mouth. Kaiba glanced at her eyes wide.

"Her... scars..." He repeated slowly. Jay looked away from him.

"Why... I shouldn't have told you this." Jay resorted. "You wouldn't understand." She made her way back but Kaiba grabbed her arm, stopping her right where she was at.

"What scars?" He asked a little strongly. Jay only shook her head.

"Why do you suddenly care!" She spat. Her now tear filled eyes growing anger. "Just a few minutes you were screaming all these horrible things to Meg, and when I tell you one of the biggest things you are suddenly all interested!" She screamed. Kaiba winced a little.

Jay pulled her arm away from him. "I'm not going to tell you anything anymore. You don't have the heart to listen to it anyways." She spat again as she turned away from the brunet, walking back to her friends.

"What about the night 8 years ago?" He asked calmly to her retreating back, the female froze. "I cared enough to go to the hosptial when it happened." He continued. Jay winced as she remembered what had happened, she shivered at the memory.

"If I didn't have a heart I would have left you there alone in the hospital." He still spoke. Jay turned around fiercely, her eyes a burning green with fury yet sadness.

"damare." Jay spoke a little quiet. Her voice cracking. Kaiba looked at his sister. He then realized what was going on. His eyes widening like a roster.

"Jay... had Meg... gone through the same experiencing like you have 8 years ago...?" He asked a little cautious toward her.

Jay eyes widened in her surprised. Before closing them.

"It's not my place to tell you directly... but if you want to know some, you have to answer these three questions." She spoke duly. The brunet nodded.

"#1 why do you think Meg always smirks or smart talk to almost everyone here?" She asked her voice business like. Kaiba stared at her.

"Because she likes to...?" He spoke uneasy. Jay only shook her head. "It's how she handles herself in situations, she uses it as a small distraction, when she feels some kind of pain inside of her." The black and gold haired female answered.

"Okay, remember when you asked Meg that question a few days ago?" Jay asked. Kaiba glanced down at her.

"You mean when Yumi was gripping her wrist together above her head just for laughs?" He asked. Jay nodded.

"Why do you think Meg stop playing and pushed Yumi off of her a little too roughly?" "She was annoyed and in pain but the tight grip?" He answered. Jay closed her eyes slightly before shaking her head.

"Because of how she was it brought her to a very painful memory in her life." She explained a little weak. Kaiba glanced at his sister.

"Wait... painful memory...?" Kaiba asked quickly. Jay nodded.

"Alright last one. Why in everything does Meg act the way she is, in this case brag, most of the time happy, but can change her mood and you fucken case, flirty." She asked, her last part her voice was venomous.

Kaiba glanced at her again. "I don't know... because she's wants to..." He spoke. After hearing the other things and having a sick idea popping in his head he can't tell if he should say anything anymore.

Jay closed her eyes whispering lowly. _"She's acts like that because she hides behind a mask." _

The words actually surprised Kaiba. Jay's words repeated in his head. If Meg hides behind a mask... then does she act the same way Jay did back then..?

Then the realization hit him hard, like the kick and punch from Jay and Yumi. Hesitantly he looked down at his younger sister his mouth opening.

"Jay... was Meg..." He swallowed. "Raped..." He finished. Jay looked away, looking at her side of the face he noted she nodded. Kaiba's mouth opened slightly. It made perfect sense now, why Meg had acted like that before.

Why everyone hated him, why it hurt Meg so much. He felt like a total jerk, and moron for not seeing it. Moving over he moved to a rock and punched it, not caring if his knuckles crack. Compared to the pain he was feeling was no where near to the one Meg was feeling.

Jay watched him move to what was happening to her older brother react. She kept her mouth in a thin line, then moved her head away when he looked toward her.

"I'M SUCK A FUCKEN STUPID JERK!" He screamed, as he griped his head. Jay just kept one cobalt eye on him. He turned back on Jay before his face soften.

"I'm sorry I never should have said that to her." He apolitically said. Jay snapped her small head to the taller male her eyes crossed in a slightly angry manner.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She said strictly. Kaiba glanced at her before nodding.

"Alright..." He spoke softly. Jay strait line curved a little.

"Come on..." She spoke as she led him to the blond haired girl. The same way it took a little while, until finally arriving. Jay coughed a little, causing the two other girls to look up. Seeing both Jay and...

"Kaiba!"

...

There you go I have to finish there I wanted to write more, but it would have ended as an overkill... Sorry I couldn't post it earlier. But I had a lot things to do when I was free. Like cleaning and helping my uncle with his ranch. Anyways please review.

AND NO FLAMES!


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone this is darkyami1214 here or Sanyue for that fact, and I wanted to say this, that this story is going to be on hold for at least a week longer.

…

I know… it's just that I really want to get my other stories a little bit further before I start writing this story a little But I do have part of the chapter of this story done, so as a little treat I copy and past part of it here (only partly)

0o0

Yumi shot up, she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Why should we believe you!"

She spat her green eyes a darker shade than they normally are. Kaiba took a step back, after her breaking his nose, it wasn't going to be a good idea for him to get any closer than he already was. But in his stead Jay placed an arm in front of the angry brunet, shaking her head.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes said everything. Yumi glanced at her friend as much as she hated the idea she nodded.

Reluctantly she moved away from Meg, walking over to her other friend. The two started walking away, but not before they confronted the male again.

"Remember Kaiba." Started Yumi.

"You hurt Meg again. I will make sure to put more damage to you more than a broken nose." She warned. Her eyes that of a hunter.

"And it won't be in your face." She added as she left.

Kaiba winced closing his legs a little tighter than earlier. Knowing Yumi, she was capable of doing more things than anyone would ever suspect.

He moved his dark blue eyes over to Meg who currently sitting on the rock, her lips a fading red, and faint tear streaks trailed down her cheeks.

He sighed as he moved over to the blond, careful to keep his distance, he knew what happened to her now, and after what he said he made it worst.

And as much as he hated to admit it…

He Felt Guilty.

0o0

Gunna have to stop there, sorry… I know…

Anyways for at a least a week longer you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

I'll try to get a move to work on it. I Promise.


	6. Chapter 5

(Sanuye) alright then we are back.

(Yugi) Is it true… what happened to Meg…

(Yumi) Yes…

(Joey) Oh man…

(Yami) And Jay…

(Sanuye) Yes…

(Kaiba) How can they can stand it!

(Joey) Don't ask me I don't know… nor do I want to!

(Isis) Who would want to…

(Sanuye) Alright Enough We'll hear it from some one who knows what it's like.

*hold's out tissues* Anyone wants them take them.

Disclaimer: Yugioh Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Shonen jump, & Konami Digital Entertainment,

I only own My OC, and half the plot, the other half belongs to Tenno-Megumi as well as her OC Meg, While Yumi belongs to Yumi1213.

Please Support the official Release.

And please Review.

**Chapter 5: Reason **

"Kaiba!" Yumi screamed as she glared at the older male with her Emerald eyes. Meg sat down looking away from the male brunet, apparently she was still hurt from what Kaiba had said earlier.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!" She dangerously said.

Kaiba stuttered taking a step back.

"I-I came here to Apologize." Yumi looked strait in the eye, he was telling the truth. Either that or he's a good liar.

"I don't think your going to be coming anywhere near Meg!" Yumi spat. Jay glanced at her protective friend.

"Yumi…" The female brunet glanced at her friend, as well as looking into her eyes, right there she said everything.

"Jay… you didn't…" In response the other nodded.

Yumi glared, "Why…! Why did you tell him!" She yelled as she pointed at Kaiba.

Jay only was silent, Meg looked at Jay as if asking the same question. Only they were more of hurt. Not anger.

"Yumi, Meg… he had to know…"

"That doesn't mean you had to tell him!" The green eyed girl spat.

"Yumi…"

"Yumi." The angered girl looked over to the other brunette.

"What."

"Jay didn't volunteered to say it, I just kept asking her what did she mean, I eventually heard what happened." He replied calmly. Yumi moved her lime green eyes over to her friend who just looked away.

"Yumi… I just want to talk to her, and…" He paused sucking up his pride.

"And Apologize to her, for earlier." He stated.

Yumi shot up, she wasn't going to stand for it

"Why should we believe you!"

She spat, her green eyes a darker shade than they normally are. Kaiba took a step back, after her breaking his nose, it wasn't going to be a good idea for him to get any closer than he already was. But in his stead Jay place an arm in front of the angry brunet, shaking her head.

She didn't say anything verbally, but her eyes said everything. Yumi glanced at her friend as much as she hated the idea she nodded

Reluctantly she moved away from Meg, walking over to her other friend. The two started walking away, but not before they confronted the male again.

"Remember Kaiba." Stated Yumi.

"You hurt Meg again. I will make sure to put more damage to you than a broken nose." She warned. Her eyes that of a hunter.

"And it won't be your face." She added as she left.

Kaiba winced closing his legs a little tighter than earlier. Knowing Yumi, she was capable of doing more things than anyone would ever suspect.

He moved his dark blue eyes over to Meg who currently sitting on a the rock, her lips a fading red, and faint tear trailed down her cheeks.

He sighed as he moved over to the blond, careful to keep his distance, he knew what happened to her now, and after what he said he only made the pain worst.

And as much as he hated to admit it…

He Felt Guilty.

He noted that she was looking away from his direction, not that he could blame her.

"Meg…" He tried, but for some reason he couldn't muster out his words. Meg juts kept looking away…

(Why was here. Why was he here?) She asked herself.

"Meg… I… I just wanted to apologize for earlier… I never meant to call you those things…" He told her. "Alright, maybe the Mary Sue was something I would have said, but the other two things… I never meant to say it." He whispered his voice was true.

Meg didn't move a muscle, she still kept looking to her side, even when the taller male sat next to her.

He looked at her, (she still haven't said anything.) Kaiba sighed.

"Meg." He called, the female still haven't moved.

"Meg." He called again a little louder. She still didn't move.

"Meg." He almost yelled, this time Meg moved a little her head slightly in his direction.

"What." She whispered, her voice sounded broken. Her eyes dull as if lifeless, but threaten to cry out.

"Meg… please listen." He said noticing her eyes.

She did, she turned her head so that she was looking directly at Kaiba, her face was paled and emotionless, mainly around her eyes, her pupils seemed as if they disappeared, making a possessed, but strangely dead look, as if the happiness was completely sucked up.

Great that only made Kaiba feel even more of total suck up jerk.

"L-look… I-I wanted to say that… I never meant to hurt you like that… it's just that you know I have a temper… and well I was mad, and I ended up saying those things…" He whispered on the last part.

Meg didn't look at him in face her blank expression stayed the same, all she did was look at the floor not moving a single muscle. The taller brunet felt Meg's bothering turmoil, after all it was his fault why this was happening to her.

"Meg… I-I…" He tried but his voice got stuck.

He sighed, "I… I'm sorry… I mean it. I will understand if you hate me… I pretty much deserve it." He looked down he was obviously ashamed of his actions. He closed his blue eyes.

"B-but even after what I said… I will not be surprised that you'll never want to talk to me again and hate to the core, all the way." He finished, getting up from his sitting place.

Meg didn't answer she only looked to the ground. Kaiba stared at her for a sec before frowning slightly.

He started to leave.

"_I don't hate you…_" The voice brought Kaiba to his senses, turning around rather quickly, Meg tilted her head a little but still wasn't looking at his direction.

"What…?" He questioned, his face full of shock.

"I don't hate you." She said a little stronger.

"But… Why…?" His voice began dropping, due to his confused state.

Meg mumbled something that the taller brunet couldn't understand entirely, but heard the words, 'no' 'care' 'accept' and 'apology'

He wanted to ask what she said but he left it alone. He turned his head toward Meg, walking carefully to her, and without even thinking he kissed her forehead. That seemed to have worked a little on her because she flinched.

She blinked, her pupils slowly returning, before looking up the male, who was now holding her hands carefully. It actually surprised how soft his hold on her was.

"_I never wanted to hurt you." _ Was the last thing she heard out of him, while he let go of her hands and turned his bare back on her and left.

Meg was brought back to her senses her forehead still tingled with Kaiba's lips touching her pale skin.

She felt her cheeks heating up. She moved two of her fingers to touch the spot.

She sat there saying nothing, she pulled her legs so she can stand up, and remarkably she could; like if that kiss gave her energy to do so.

The rustle of bushes from her side brought her out of her trance and saw Yumi and Jay walking to her. Yumi had a strait line, yet there was a crack of a smile appearing on her rosy lips, while Jay kept her normal look on her face which was pretty much a slightly emotionless, board look. But had a slight curve on the right side of her faded red lips.

"He Didn't hurt you right." Yumi asked her face serious. Meg nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asked Jay, her typical worried mother phase coming on her. Which wouldn't be without doubt seeing she's the oldest of the three

"Yeah…" Finally spoke the sadden friend. Two smiles emerged, glad that the blond haired girl was okay.

The sun began to set.

(How long have we've been out here) Asked Jay to herself.

"Come we need to go, it's getting late." Spoke the brunet. The other two nodded in agreement.

Getting up the three made there way back to the cabin, where the others were now preparing food on the outside table.

"Hey there you guys are." Called Yami.

"Yeah where were you?" Asked Joey.

Both Yugi and Isis walked toward the trio.

"Are you alright Meg?" They asked in unison.

Meg nodded slowly. "Yeah… I'm fine, I'm not made glass you know.." She joked, her happy mood returning.

The others smiled at her, relieved to know there friend was alright now.

Meg moved her sky blue eyes around, she slightly frowned, she couldn't see Kaiba anywhere.

(Where did he go…?) She asked herself, she was fine now, so where was Kaiba…?

….

Alright I'll stop right there.

In my opinion this chapter was crappy, And Tenno-Megumi I'm sorry I couldn't get your OC in character or I messed up on something about her, I really tried, trust me…

(Although I suck at writing… q.q)

But please Review…. Nicely….


	7. Chapter 6

I'm Back Everyone No I have not died. I was just busy, with Life and My other stories.

Yeah, now that we past through the angst, were going back to humor. Plus flirting, there will be some slight sadness here but not much.

Anyways this chapter is being posted for a good friend of mine, who known is Tenno-Megumi.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! CRIS ^_^**

...

WARNING: A Crappy attempt of a Ghost story is in thi-

(Joey) WOO WHAT!

(Yumi) *smack*

(Joey) Ow!

(Sanuye) As I was saying. A crappy ghost story will be said by one of the girls.

(Meg/Yumi/Jay/Isis/Mai) **Who? **

(Sanuye) Unfortunately one of you guys are going to tell it…

(Girls) *Sweat*

(Jay) If it's crappy, then why write it.

(Sanuye) Because it happened on my trip.

(Girls) You don't have to write it then-

(Sanuye) Would you rather me write naked scene with one of you guys.

(Girls) 0_0

(Sanuye) *Sighs* That's what I thought.

Anyways, I own nothing only my OC and plot. Some belong to Tenno-Megumi. As well as her OC as Yumi belongs to Yumi1312.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Ghost Story**

The sun began to set as it's orange blanket started changing into a darker shade every moment.

The good news was that Kaiba returned, but hardly said anything. Meg looked at the taller male with her sky blue eyes, still feeling of his soft lips against her forehead.

She stayed staring, but soon broke from it as she felt a sharp jab against her rib. She moved and ended up glaring at Jay, who sat next to her, by the glowing fire.

"Jay, you know I hate it when you do that." She whispered sourly.

"Stop making goggle eyes at your Boyfriend and come make s'mores with us. You know that you can't resist Chocolate." She smirked.

Meg glared,

"That's in Coffee." She resisted. But was defeated, no one could refuse a fresh S'more.

…

"And so… when he got inside, A… Dragon came out and swallowed him whole." Joey said as everyone else listening to him leaned back, board expressions on their faces.

As for Jay since he started telling the story she lied on her back, hands behind her head but still over her black and blue backpack as if wanting to go to sleep.

"You call that a ghost story." Stated out Meg. Joey glared.

"I'd like to see you try." He spat. Meg only smirked.

"I Would… but that would ruin your sleep." She said a smile plastered on her face. Joey growled.

"Alright if someone doesn't give a good ghost story I'm going to Puke." Said Kaiba, which was the first thing he said all day, since the accident.

Yumi piped up. "Jay why don't you tell one." She said hopefully, Jay opened her eyes, looking up at her friend's green eyes.

She stayed like the way she was, opening her mouth. "I rather not." She said closing her eyes again.

Yumi frowned, "Come on! You tell the best scary stories, in fact I couldn't sleep for weeks after you told me about the dead girl." She said shivering a little at the memory. Even Meg paled a tint.

Everyone pulled their attention.

"I said I rather not, if you couldn't sleep, then it's best that I don't, cause if I do, then you all won't get any shut eye." She spoke, trying to copy a western Accent.

"Come On Jay." Cheered Meg.

"Yeah Tell us." Spoke Yami his voice slight hope.

The black and gold haired female looked up, looking at her crush, she blushed a dusted pink. She sighed as she moved up to sit up. Everyone even Kaiba looked at her, waiting.

She gave up.

"Alright." She said losing.

Everyone stayed silent, the sound of blowing wind and fire burning in the wood were the only sounds of the silent night.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story about Chikrai a simple Mexican Farm girl, which by the way is my ancestor." She spoke as everyone listened.

"It all starts, when Chikrai, who everyone called Chika for short, was washing cloths. By the riverside, it was a simple and clear day, nothing to worry about. Bringing the cloths back she saw her mother cooking as always, her father working, her brother helping with the cattle, along with her uncles. She brought in the cloths to the hangers outside, letting them dry. But as she did she heard what seemed to be a rattle." She spoke as she deepen her voice a little.

"She turned around and saw nothing, only the river beside the house, she sighed. Saying it was all in her mind. As she continued hanging the clothing. The day went by clear and without troubles.

The next day, she help with her aunt with the garden, and there she heard it again. The rattle, she turned, looking at the river and saw that nothing was there. She asked.

_Tia, escuchaste __eso?_(Aunt did you hear that)

The Aunt turned and asked.

_Escuchar Que? _(Her What?)

Chika turned away,

_Nada _(Nothing)

They day went as it followed, but Chika every time she was busy would always hear the same thing.

The Rattle."

Jay smirked as she noticed everyone starting to make interesting faces and slight hints of fear. She continued.

"The third day, she said she was sick, although she was fine, she felt as if something was our there. Watching her, she said nothing, but she knew what was going on. And it wasn't normal.

As she stayed in bed, she heard her mother calling for her, without thinking she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

_Mama? _(Mom?)

She called.

_Mama? _

She tried again, but her mother didn't answer her. She took a step, she noticed everything dark, in fact the only light was a flickering lights at the hallway. She moved in closer, but felt her heart stop.

The Phone was ringing. She took a breath, she thought someone was there. She gone over and answered the phone.

_Bueno _(Hello)

No Answer.

_Bueno. _

Then the phone just hung up. Nothing left. She kept it in her ear a little, but she then felt something wet dripping from where you speak, she pulled it away from her head, and found it to be red, and have a deep scent of iron.

She screamed, dropping it to the floor, making a second of a sound touching to floor, she breathed in as she saw even more blood come out of it as if it where a hose, slowly spurring it out.

She moved to the wall, her breaths labored.

Then…"

Jay paused looking at everyone, they where paled, Joey looked like he was going to shit his pants. Yami, Yugi and Yumi only stood there gripping their seats, their faces slightly less strict sweat coming from their brows.

Isis and Mai, seemed to hugging each other a little, Kaiba and Meg were actually the most calm in this but Kaiba's eyes where wide and his face pale. Meg was similar only a single bead of sweat fell down, her face slightly pale, but hardly noticeable, but Jay still caught it in her eyes. She was more interested then scared, but still had the tingle of that emotion, slight but there.

She smirked this was going good. She thought. She continued.

"There was something moving at the window, she freezed looking over to it. She held her scream in, she saw a woman walking towards the house, she wore nothing but a deathly pale dress, blood stains covered it, her arms streaks of blood dropping down her hair pitch black, but very curly moving wicked with the wind.

Her voice echoed across the room."

Jay deepened, yet whisked her voice into a small child, yet hollow and enough to creep out anyone, she moved closer to Joey, since he was the most scared at the moment speaking, who without doubt pulled his legs together his eyes big as dinner plates.

"_No te requirdas de tu hermana Chika…_ (Don't you remember about your sister Chika)

She spoke still closing in on the house range.

Chika was fading into nothing but fear, she could not move, all she did was stare in horror.

Her thoughts where were her parents, brother, uncles and Aunts.

_No me requirdas Hermanita… _(don't you remember me, dear sister)

Chika stayed the same looking at the woman who was now closer to the window.

She closed her eyes wishing it was all a dream. However the air got colder.

She opened her eyes, however when she did, all she was the woman inside the room.

Before she can scream she grabbed her by the mouth. The cold hand touching her warm skin.

The light around faded into nothing, she could see was the outline of the older one who claimed to be her sister.

Her face was cut, bruised, and extremely bony. Her skin looked like chalk, and falling bit by bit.

_Hermanita… no me requirdas… _(Dear sister… do you not remember me…)

Chika did nothing all she could do is stare.

_Como tu madre… _(Like your mother)

She said as she griped the girl's mouth tighter, as she did more blood came. Chika felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't scream.

However she smelled, blood, covering her completely, but as well as water. She opened her eyes she was now at the river.

The same river she would wash her cloths. And first heard the strange rattle.

The 'sister' Let her go, walking to the river, as she did blood covered her every step, staining the blue water into a ruby red.

Chika was paralyzed with fear. But what she saw next made her heart stop. Right there, her mother, father, brother and the rest were in the water, blood oozing out of them.

_Mama… _(mom)

_No es tu madre… nuca exsisto… _(She's not your mom… she never existed)

_Ni tampoco a uste… _(Nor did you)

She grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bloody water. Dying…" She whispered the last part making her eyes ghost like. Which did some satisfacting effect, as everyone jumped a little grabbing onto something.

She barried her head a little creating shadows on her face making her look even more effective to the story.

"Today the water's river turn red only during the full moon. And During a lunar eclipse the water is completely made of blood.

People who walk by hear a scream, and strangely a rattle noise. The scream was loud and like that of a young girl screaming out only one thing.

_MUDERE! _(Die!)"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, as well as jumping from her seat, just in front of the flickering fire. Everyone either screamed or yelped, with the exception of Meg who's eye twitched, and move a little back. Joey ended up fainting, the look of fear still on his face.

Jay ended up smirking, as everyone looked at her.

"D…did that… really happen…?" Asked, Yami and Yugi.

Jay only laughed harder. "Course not it's not." She smirked pulling a thumbs up winking.

Yami felt his cheeks reddening. Looking away a little to avoid her beautiful face.

Jay leaned slightly back while still standing, placing her hands behind her head. She yawned.

"Well I don't know about you guys, I'm going to sleep for the night. See Ya." She said turning around, moving her hand showing the back of it as if trying to give a high five.

Everyone gave looks to each other.

Yumi pulled out what seemed to Cola and Pepsi. "S-soda anyone…?" She asked uneasy.

Everyone nodded pulling up a cup, larger than their heads.

No way in the world were they going to sleep tonight.

….

Well That ends it, alright I do know my ghost story sucked, but it was the same one I told everyone else. Who were about 13 and 15 at the time. It somehow worked. Except on my brother and the adults.

And Maybe not you guys, but I did that cause I couldn't think of another idea, so yeah, it sucked big time. But I had to make the other characters seem like it would scare the shit out of them. *Slight OOC*

**_P.S. If you guys are wondering why Meg was the most calm about it, it's because of what happened to her, it's hard for her to get scared. However she does react a little depending on the situation._**

**_A/N: The only reason she pulled out a cup for the soda not to sleep is because of Yumi, she's scared out of wits, so Meg stays with her, so she doesn't have a panic attack._ **

Poor Everyone Else Especially Joey XD

But other than that I hope you guys liked it. ^^

Again, Happy Birthday Cris Hoped you like it.


	8. Chapter 7

(Sanuye) _IT'S UP!_

(Meg) _*Cover's ears* Damn! Don't scream woman!_

(Sanuye) _Alright, Alright, it's because I haven't been in this mood since I got to play Ocarina of Time :D_

(Jay) _Wait! You got Ocarina of TIME!? THE BEST ZELDA GAME __**EVER!?**_

(Sanuye) _*Smirks* Yes. And none of you can touch it. _

(Everyone) _wait! OH COME ON! _

(Kaiba) _Please, you guys are over reacting over a video game._

(Jay) _IT'S OCARINA OF TIME! The BEST Game EVER!_

(Meg) _Unless you have Assassin's creed _

(Jay) _Zelda all the way._

(Meg)_ *Glares* Assassins…_

(Jay) _Zelda…_

(Sanuye) _*Between the two fuming girls* Alright, before this gets really… steamy, please don't argue about which game is better._

(Meg) _*Over Sanuye's shoulder* At least A.C has better graphics and better game play._

(Jay) _Well, Zelda is legendary and really well known across the world! And T.P has Awesome Graphics, and there are puzzles and hot looking characters._

(Meg) _Nope, A.C does, the only characters that look hot is Dark Link and Link. Although I like dark link Better…_

(Jay) _Link is hotter…_

(Sanuye) _*sweat drop* Alright, Enough of that, if I can get those two to stop arguing it would be best… Here's the story._

(P.S. I don't know much about Assassins Creed so I can't put too many details about it…)

Enjoy…

**Chapter 8: Dangerous decisions…**

Meg smiled, it was going to be good.

"Kaiba, careful!" Warned the blond haired girl.

"Hey! It's not easy you know. It's pretty heavy."

"Here let me help." Stated Yami, walking over to the brunet, helping him with the enlarge grill.

"Has anyone seen the ice bag?" Asked Isis, walking over, clearly nothing beside air inside her hand.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What happened to the ice?' Asked Yami, setting down the grill on the ground.

"I could have sworn it was in the ice chest this morning." Stated Mai, placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you leave it there?" Asked Kaiba dusting his hands.

"Yeah..."

"Then were could it b-" A scream interrupted Yumi's question.

Everyone turned around the sound. Instantly everyone left the camping ground and ran to where the sound came from.

Yami took the lead, he instantly knew who's voice that was.

When they arrived all they saw was a Joey pummeled to the ground with a very angry and wet Jay on top of him. Yugi was there, only shrouded behind the bush in fear.

It appeared as if Jay was sun bathing, seeing how she was wearing the dark blue, almost black, two piece bathing suit. After she claimed she wasn't going to wear it, but she did.

Besides the currently soaked, water blue towel, was a tanning lotion bottle, a smaller white towel, and a deep blue Apple Ipod Nanno, with matching headphones near.

Everyone stood still in surprised.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Asked Mai breaking the silence.

Jay turned around, her face red with anger. In fact, her hair and face were drying from the heat emitting from her rage. Seriously, you could see the steam evaporating off of her. "Why not ask him!?" She yelled, pointing fiercely at the blond below her.

Everyone noticed where the tanning items on the ground were wet spots and bits of ice scattered around.

Isis, Yami, Kaiba and Meg rubbed their heads in annoyance…

0o0

"Jay what ever you do, don't go over there and kill him..." Said Yumi, holding onto the angered girl's arm. Preventing her from advancing closer to her boyfriend.

"Fine..." She said in defeat. But oh how will she pay him back. Badly.

As if there was a restraining order between them Joey made sure to keep himself away from the raging girl, as they ate their freshly made burgers.

"Hey guys, has anyone watched Legend of Korra?" Asked the black and gold haired damsel.

Physically answering her question, Meg, Kaiba, Yami and Yugi raised their arms slightly.

"I really liked it. It seems like a real good show." Jay blurted out.

"Oh come on. It's not that impressive. Original is better."

"I actually agree, to the original, it can't be compared. But it really is good." Yami continued.

"Well, I'm done, going for a swim. Anyone want to join?" Jay asked, wolfing the rest of her lunch.

Meg set her soda down, wiping her lips from any that spilled over her lips.

"Ah, I'm willing to do some tanning." She replied, sighing a little in relaxation.

"What tanning, you burn." Smirked Jay. Meg glared.

"Only reason you do is because you have Mexican blood in you!" The blond retorted.

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does!"

0o0

Jay and Meg turned around, moving back to the cabin to change.

Jay sighed as she picked up her swimming tank top.

_*Damn I forgot to sew it back together!* _She thought with annoyance.

Somehow her tank managed to get hooked to a tree's branch and rip a fair amount of the obsidian fabric.

She looked across, noticing the white t-shirt, she reached for it, but something was thrown at her face.

Jay stood still, her eyes closed, the piece stood hanging. She grabbed it, examining it.

"What that-" She questioned, quickly realizing it was the top piece she wore earlier for her tanning.

"Wear it." Meg said dully.

"What! Why!?" She questioned her eyes wide.

"You have a nice abdomen, show it off." Jay felt her cheeks heat up.

"No."

"What about your tanning earlier." The shorter haired dame said, playfulness in her voice.

"T-That Was ONLY TANNING!" She yelled her blush deepened.

"I'm not going to WEAR IT!" Her voice cracked.

"Damn it Jay! Just wear the Damn Thing!"

"I said, No!"

"Wear it, or I will tell everyone about your birthmark." She blackmailed.

The darker haired chick's face (if possible) got darker.

"Y-Y-You Wouldn't DARE!"

"I have a voice, and I'm not afraid to use it." She smirked.

Jay sighed in defeat, she had no choice. She winced at the mental image of an evil Meg telling the others about her mark.

Her birthmark… well, was… interesting to say the least.

It was on her right thigh, and was the color of dark honey. Even from a good distance you could still see it clearly. It looked like an askew music note.

Oh how she remembered how some of her evil cousins from hell would talk to her.

'_Come On Jay! Let's make Music together!'_

'_Wonder if you touch it, you would make a sound?' _

'_HEY! EVERYONE! JAY HAS MUSIC! LET'S PLAY!'_

She remained quiet as she pulled her jean shorts off, and replaced them with her green gym shorts. Taking off her shirt, and putting on the dark blue top piece.

"_I'm going to get you back on this, Meg." _She whispered to herself, making sure it was inaudible to her changing friend.

Walking down the rocks, the two noticed Kaiba, Yami, Yumi, Mai, and Yugi already waiting for them.

"You guys going for a swim?" Asked the darker haired girl.

"Eh… in the mood." They all said at the same time. _**(P.S. that did really happen. As my cousin and I walked down everyone was already waiting for us, and said the same thing. Oh how annoying that was… -_-")**_

Yami looked at Jay for a moment. It was the first time that he has seen her without that tank top. In fact he now noticed her frame above her hips. It was somewhat hourglass shaped, but her small chest didn't allow it to be the full hourglass…

His eyes widened as he looked away from the girl. His face beet red. Just what was that…!?

Reluctantly he looked back, staring at her exposed back. He noticed her skin was a little darker now than how it was when they moved to the lake. If he could, he could have sworn her skin was glowing a little from the sun radiating on her.

He turned his head away again. His face deepening it's healthy hue. He then felt a hard smack against the back of his head. He blinked, looking upwards, noticing the angry glare that Kaiba gave him.

One of the reasons he never said anything to the night haired girl was because of Kaiba. The typical over protected brother of her's…

Reaching closer to the water, the sun bounce off, glistening strait to their eyes.

"Ready to do the Death Dive Jay?" Asked Meg, picking up her shorts a little as she looked up to the high cliff ahead.

Jay smiled a little, moving her brown eyes ahead. "Sure." She said with slight amusement, but also with laziness.

Sure it was fun to dive off down, but the climb.

Oh the climb… was a pain…

"We'll watch you from down here." Informed Mai, already walking down, dragging Yugi by the arm with her. Who in turn sighed in relief.

Everyone knew that he was afraid of heights, going up there, would give the tri-colored haired petit a panic attack.

"Come on." Meg called impatiently, already up the taller rocks. For someone who was on the short side, she was a REALLY good climber.

…

"This is higher than it looks." Commented Yami breathlessly.

"It's not so bad." Smirked Meg, already waiting for the others to reach.

"Say's the one who took rock climbing lessons." Remarked Kaiba bitterly.

"For the last time I never took Rock Climbing lessons." Argued the blond haired girl.

"Right…" He muttered. Pushing himself a little higher. Meg stared at Kaiba. She paused, loosening her crossed arms. She noticed just how Kaiba moved his arms, and using his muscles to pull himself up. And at times using the force on them would make them look even more impressive.

Even she had to admit that his triceps were rather fine looking…

Meg turned away, her face pink. _*Jeeze what am I thinking…* _

"I swear, one of these days they need to bring an escalator here…" Exhaled the other female.

"Then what would be the point of coming up here, without a little challenge to you guys climbing up here to take the death dive?" Questioned the fair haired broad.

No one answered to that.

"Hey! What's the Hold Up!?" Called Mai up to the others.

"We'll get down soon don't wo-" Jay paused in mid sentence, as she felt her dog tag necklace mysteriously fall off her neck.

"Shit!" She cursed, trying to reach it. She didn't even touch the chain. Her eyes mortified, but relaxed at she heard a tinny clang. She looked down, seeing a small shine from her necklace.

"What happen?" Asked Yami, noticing the other's reaction.

"My dog tag fell." She said, her eyes slightly wide.

"Where is it?" Asked Kaiba.

"Luckily it reached the cliff hanger rock, I'll be able to get it." She answered, already going down to reach it.

"Hey, Wait." Jay felt someone grab her arm.

"What?"

"You're not going down there." Stated Meg her blue eyes directly on her own.

"It's my mom's tag, I'm not leaving it there." She declared, trying to get out of her friend's grip.

"I said no."

Jay felt her insides tighten. She turn around and glared at the blond. "What do you expect if the only thing you have to remind yourself of your mother is down there. Huh?" She said fiercely.

Meg stood silent, as her grip lessened. Jay took that opportunity to slip out of the almost death grip and climbed down.

"Jay!" She called, but the gold haired blackett kept going downwards.

She slid down the closet rock, careful to keep her balance. Her hands unconsciously grabbed onto anything that kept her fall at bay.

Her eyes caught a glimmer of light. She moved them down, noticing the military cartouche sitting there. She noticed the silver dotted chain slipping rather slowly off the edge.

Sweat beaded her brow, as she crotched down to reach it, she moved her hand closely to the necklace.

Her fingers extended, trying to touch the metal piece. She felt a smooth surface, just as she was about to reach it, her eyes widened when they grasped sight of a small black spider crawling around the small hole next to it.

_*Oh Crap! Oh Crap! CrapCrapCrapCRAP!*_

She hated spiders, and with one near her. It was a BIG Problem.

She withdrew her hand rapidly, as if the silver pendent lit on fire. She kept an eye on the spider, as it crawled away to another spot. She sighed as she went back to her 'mission.' She gasped as the chain slithered down even more, bringing more weight on the tag.

_*No!* _She mentally cried as the tag slid with the rest. She popped her fist down, touching the tag and grasping it. She smiled, putting on her precious possession was back around her neck.

_*Next time Jay… take if off before swimming!* _She scolded herself. Pushing herself up to stand.

"Jay! I will slap you if you don't get up here right now!" Yelled Meg, her face showing traits that she was angry.

"Alright, Alright, I'll get up there in a min-" She stopped, freezing in shock.

The little spider who she met earlier climbed up the wall next to her. She paled as the thin leg arachnid climbed up, and started walking on her arm.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, waving her arm rapidly.

"**GET OFF! GET OFF!" **She screamed, taking a small step back for a jolt. Which to her. Was a BIG Mistake. She lost her footing and fell backwards.

"**JAY!" **Everyone screamed. The spider jumped off her, but she only had a moment to react. The next thing she knew, she was in the water.

She snapped her eyes opened in the water, but closed them tight, when she felt her thigh, aching with pain. She didn't care about it at the moment, moving her hands around to push her back up to the surface.

She patted her hands around until they felt the solid ground below her. She pushed her hands below her, feeling a large rock, using that she pushed up herself upwards.

Air hit her face, using it she took a deep breath. She moved both legs in attempt to tread water. But her hip flared with pain. She moaned in pain, and felt her head sinking back inside the water.

She wasn't a strong swimmer, and the pain in her hip didn't help her float.

Jay, moved her limbs as hard as she could, but her head kept drowning back in. She was so busy trying to stay above she didn't hear the splash of water behind her.

It didn't take long when she felt someone grab her around the waist. Pulling her towards the shallow end.

Two more splashes came after, swimming closer to her. Suddenly, her back felt a flat, sandy base.

She opened her shock covered eyes, and saw a group of worried faces above her.

"Spread out, give her air." Called both Yami and Kaiba, moving the group of worried friends out of the way.

Meg and Yumi knelt next to her. The blond haired girl supported the almost drowned colleen by her back, keeping her in a slanted sitting position.

Jay felt her stomach curl, her face paled as paper. Upon seeing this, Meg placed Jay to her side, allowing the consumed water purge out of her.

She coughed, vomiting water and bits of her lunch from before out of her stomach. The back of her neck burned. She figured that was where she impacted with the lake.

Her throat burned, but soothed down a little after her exiling of her insides stopped.

"You idiot…" Muttered Meg, rubbing her friend's back to relax her.

"I told you not to go. And look what you did." She scolded, lightly glaring at her friend.

"Meg, calm down." Yumi said.

"No I will not calm down. This girl deserv-AHHH!" Jay screamed, as the pain of her hip returned.

Meg looked down instantly, noticing the tear and blood stains on her green shorts. She lifted up one of the leg of the shorts up to see. Her eyes widened at the large cut.

It wasn't wide, but it was about 3 inches long, thin and deep. She knew it was deep when blood drained out of her fast. Staining the ground rapidly.

"Kaiba First Aid Kit NOW!" She commanded. The brunet nodded and ran to the cabin.

She turned her head up.

"Joey give me your shirt."

"W-what…"

"NOW!"

Without a second thought, the brown eyed teen stripped himself of his white shirt. Taking it, she pulled it, ripping a long strip. Her first priority is to stop the bleeding.

She leaned down. Looking at her shaking friend.

"Jay, I'm going to have to take off your shorts okay." She said, her voice serious but with a bit of soothing tone.

The dark haired damsel looked at her with shock, her face winced as she felt the shocks of pain on her injured hip. Hesitantly she nodded.

Meg pulled off the shorts, a little relived when she saw that she wore the other half of the dark bathing suit.

"This is going to hurt, so bare with me." She said, a light tone of concern and earnest in her voice.

Gingerly, but at a fast pace she lifted her friends leg up. Taking note of the whimpers of pain she let out. Then wrapped the cloth above her cut, and tightened it.

Yumi held Jay's hand, as she gave out louder moans of pain at the tightness of the tourniquet.

The brunet felt the other squeezing her hand hard, she crunched her face, but allowed it.

Kaiba came running in, holding the first aid, and handing it back to Meg.

She opened it, putting on the two gloves, and pulling out the other equipment. She placed a thick gauze pad on top of the thin line, pressing it firmly. Seconds later she put another on top as she felt the warm blood seep out.

In a total of four pads, the blood had completely stopped, allowing Meg to finally disinfect it. She washed it over, taking off drying blood and inside the wound.

Jay scrunched her eyes shut as the disinfectant burned her skin. She bit her lip to prevent any other pain sounding noises that she already made.

But it wasn't easy.

After cleaning it, she applied anti bacteria ointment, and placed a new pad on top, wrapping the elastic bandages around the pad and cut.

Jay opened her eyes, looking up, at Meg. She was no longer angry, just concerned.

"Can you stand?" She asked.

The blackett tried to move, but the pain still lingered. "No." She muttered.

Meg and Yumi helped her up. Pulling an arm over behind Meg's neck, and help carry the injured girl to the cabin. Helping her to lay on top of the closest bed.

"Leave." Meg said not once giving a thought to the protests. Yumi pushed them out; closing the door after.

"Are you alright?" Asked the green eyed girl.

Jay nodded, she moved her darker eyes to Meg. She winced, as she saw the arriving anger coming back in her friend. She closed them and waited for the blow.

But strangely it never came. She opened her eyes noticing that her fair haired friend turned away walking away in another direction, forcing her hands up and gripping her hair.

"You're really an idiot you know!" She yelled, still not looking at her. Jay kept her mouth shut, knowing better than argue back.

"Just what where you thinking, climbing down, when I specifically told you no?" She questioned.

"…"

Meg turned to her, she was still upset, but worry painting her face.

"Jay. I know you wanted to get your tag back. But yo-So You can get it for me?" Jay interrupted, looking at summer sky orbs.

"Reason I went back was because I knew you would have gotten it back for me." She continued. Copper brown eyes moved to her bandaged hip.

"That steep was dangerous Meg. I know the lake better than you think. Heck, I came here every summer for as long as I can remember. This is your first time here, Meg." She explained.

"I know that steep like the back of my hand. So I know where I can climb down and up safely. The only reason I fell off was because of that damn _Spider_." She emphasized on the last word.

Meg stayed silent, as her brown eyes moved back to her own. Jay was the worst liar on the planet, the only way she would ever take her seriously was with direct eye contact.

"Believe me, if I hadn't gone down, you could of step on the 'solid' looking rocks." She explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There are two paths down. What seem like sturdy rocks are actually loosely buried, when weight is added to them, they will pop out, and you would have plopped into the water regardless." She explained.

"My uncle figured that out the hard way…" She said, a small smile appearing on her face from the memorey.

The two stayed silent, starring back at the bed ridden girl.

"What makes you think I would be stupid enough to fall for that?" Meg asked.

"I never said you were. But all the people would make assumptions of this and that. And they aren't always right. You said it yourself, no is perfect. Otherwise we all would be Mary Sues." She chuckled.

Meg sighed, to some extent she had a point.

"Alright, you win this one Jay."

Jay mouth dropped. Did she hear correctly…!? Did she admit that she lost…? But it changed when Meg took one step forward.

"But don't You Ever Do That Again! Or I Swear, You Better Dig Yourself A Grave, Because I Will Beat You Merciless For Your Stupidness!" She threaten, her voice dead serious.

Jay leaned as far as she could away from the fair haired girl. She made a note to never do that again. Or… anything like that.

She did the same threat with Joey, when he didn't believe her if he didn't study for his Math test. He would be in for it.

And of course he didn't, causing him to get a very low grade on that test.

She ended up giving the poor kid a broken ankle and a black eye, and almost breaking his nose in the process. And believe it or not she went easy on him…

She shivered at the thought of what could she do.

Meg had to smirk at the mortified expression that Jay gave off. That proved her point.

"Well, I'm off, I'm going to make sure the boys don't do anything stupid while I'm not there." She stated already making out her way to the door.

"Yeah, make sure they don't do a bleach drinking contest." Inquired Yumi, giggling at the same.

"I know love. Take care of Jay here." She motioned as she walked out of the door.

Yumi walked to her friend who relaxed a little and sat still in the cozy bed. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked again, noticing the small winces that the other gave.

"Yeah. It still kind of burns."

"How did you get hurt?"

"Dunno, I must of hit a sharp rock or something."

Yumi walked, up rubbing the other girl's damp hair. Smiling lightly. "Take a good rest, you'll need it." She said, letting her go, and following after Meg.

….

I felt like this chapter needed something else…

Hmm….

By the way about Jay getting hurt like that, it really did happen to me. Only instead of a dog tag it was my grandmother's bracelet. And I wasn't really hurt. All I really did have a nasty bruise on my shoulder, and small cuts/scrapes on my foot and knee.

That's it.

But the jewelry falling off, and me falling into the water neck/head first was real.

*Plus the reason why I fell off.

*shivers* I will always HATE that spider!

(P.S. I didn't know how to dive back then, I normally just jumped off or did cannon balls)

Anyways the info about what to do for a cut came from my Aunt, who is a certified nurse.

(Even though I'm suppose to know this stuff -_-"""""")

Ugh. But my small brain, and past summer wiped it all off. I'm going to the Library to refresh my memory about it later.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.

Gotta go.


End file.
